Benutzer Diskussion:Andy Riker
Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nach diesem System verfahre ich persönlich. Ich antworte auf Deiner Diskussionsseite. Nachteil ist, dass die Diskussion zwar etwas zerrissen ist, halte dieses System aber dennoch für besser. Es wird einem mitgeteilt, falls eine Nachricht für einen vorhanden ist. Ich bin aber auch anpassungsfähig, wenn der Benutzer nach dem anderen System verfährt oder bereits mehrere Benutzer sich an jener Diskussion beteiligen. ---- --Tobi72 19:55, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Links Danke für deine Mühe in . Bitte beachte aber, dass jeder Artikel nur einmal verlinkt wird. Das bedeutet jeder Name (z.B. Kathryn Janeway oder Seven of Nine) wird nur einmal im Artikel verlinkt. Dies gilt auch für z.B. Krankenstation. Sonst wird der ganze Artikel unübersichtlich.--Tobi72 11:08, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Promazin Ja, so ist das ok. Habe nur die Kategorie geändert.--Tobi72 16:14, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) AZL Bitte beachte, dass du in dem Fall wie heute den Löschkandidaten hier eintragen kannst: "Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung". Dann gilt auch das Schild: : Danke für deine Mühe.--Tobi72 16:14, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re:Bilder Sorry wenn ich mich einmische. Ich mach das mit Bildern so. Ich lad sie mir runter, öffne sie dann in Windows Paint, scheide sie dann aus und öffne dann eine neue Paint Seite, füge das Bild dann ein, geb ihn dann einen passenden Titel und Lade es dann hier hoch. --Klossi 13:41, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß leider nich, über welche Programme du verfügst, aber ne gute Möglichkeit ist Adobe Photoshop (es gibt billige Varianten und auch, wenn man Glück hat, in Magazinen "alte" Versionen gratis). Dort kann man Bilder skalieren (also auf vernünftige Maße bringen) und außerdem beim speichern die Qualität runterstufen, wodurch das Bild vom Speicherplatz her extrem kleiner wird. Eine kostenlose Alternative ist Gimp. Leider kenne ich mich bei diesem Programm kaum aus, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dort auch entsprechende Möglichkeiten gibt. :Leider bin ich nur noch sehr selten anzutreffen, in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir einigermaßen helfen. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, wende dich zum Beispiel an: Klossi, Bravomike, Tobi 72 oder Shisma (der als Grafiker dir bei diesem Problem sicher gut helfen kann). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:31, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en --Bravomike 17:19, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zehn Vorne Hi, einige kleine Hinweise zu Deinem Ausbau von Zehn Vorne. Ich habe die Liste der weiteren Referenzen so umgebaut, wie es üblich ist. Viel wichtiger als die Quellenform ist aber korrekte die Nutzung der Bilder aus der MA/en. Bitte schau Dir den Hinweis, den ich Dir bereits zuvor zur Nutzung gegeben habe, wirklich an und befolge ihn. Die Bilder Bild:Ten Forward (bar).jpg, Bild:Ten Forward (lounge).jpg und Bild:3dchess 24thcentury.jpg wurden von Dir eingebunden, haben aber keine Bildbeschreibungsseite erhalten. Bitte gewöhne Dir an, sie in Zukunft immer selbst sofort nach der Nutzung anzulegen! MfG--Bravomike 10:39, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :D.h., dass für -3dchess 24thcentury.jpg- zum Beispiel zur Einbindung folgendes gilt: Beschreibung Dreidimensionales Schach im Zehn Vorne ( ) Kategorie:Bild (Person) Lizenzierung Ich werds anwenden, entschuldige, ich habe leider mehr Erfahrung mit Star Trek als mit der technischen Seite von Wiki und Memory Alpha. Danke, --Andy Riker 20:36, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Hi grüß dich mir gefällt der Ausbau von Zehn Vorne auch ganz gut, hab nur noch einen kleinen Hinweis für dich, schreib die Artikel in der Gegenwartsform. Ansonsten bist du ja auf dem richtigen Weg. Viel Spaß noch. --Klossi 09:18, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nahrungsverteiler / Replikator Hallo, ich frage Dich mal direkt, weil Du es in beiden Artikel geschrieben hast: Gibt es eine Quelle dafür, dass Nahrungsverteiler im 24. Jh. als Replikator bezeichnet werden bzw. umgekehrt? Wäre spitze, nur fällt mir nichts derartiges ein...--Bravomike 18:55, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Super, wenn es dafür eine Quelle gibt. Ich war bei derartigen Gleichsetzungen immer vorsichtig, weil es sich ja auch um eine Weiterentwicklung des Proteinumformers handeln könnte und Replikatoren ja auch viel vielfältiger sind, aber wenn das wirklich irgendwo so gesagt wird wäre das ein toller Beweis. Man müsste es natürlich am Besten noch mal überprüfen, aber sonst ist gut. Danke für den Hinweis--Bravomike 15:20, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re:Crewman Im 24. Jahrhundert haben die Crewman kein Rangabzeichen nur ihre normale Uniform. Erst ab Chief kann man dann bei den Unteroffizieren ein Rangabzeichen sehen. --Klossi 14:05, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. --Klossi 14:14, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Signatur gehe auf Einstellungen/Benutzerdaten da findest du ein feld beschriftet mit "Signature" und da gibst du ein. der code den du mir geschickt hast, war etwas Falsch. ich habs korregiert und eine vCard daraus gemacht. ich hoffe das hilft dir. :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:35, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :achja, ich wollte dich noch darauf hinweisen das die schrift die du gewählt hast (Copperplate Gothic) leider keine Standardschrift ist und das sie deshalb vermutlich niemand der keinen MAC benutzt so sehen wird wie du. welche schriften in welchem System standardmäßig installiert sind erfährst du hier--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:41, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Hilfe! Ich denke es funktioniert nun :) --Andy Riker < just talk> 16:39, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::kein problem.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:41, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Reparatur Hi, da sind wir ein bisschen in die Quere gekommen. ;) Ich überleg grad: Das "siehe auch" is ja quasi jetzt doppelt oder? --HenK | discuss 13:14, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bild von Mister Tricorder Das Bild haben wir auch selbst schon: Bild:Mr. Tricorder.jpg. Da kann sicher eins wieder raus. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:02, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Änderungen Hauptseite Aktuell Ich habe das wieder zurückgesetzt, da es allgemein gehalten sein sollte. Wir brauchen es nicht an allen drei Tagen zu ändern. Gruß --Tobi72 13:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu Rechtschreibung im Filmtitel Ich hätte mal eine Frage zu deiner Änderung hier. Sollte man hier nicht die Rechtschreibung verwenden, die zur Zeit des Entstehens gültig war? Oder gilt die neue Rechtschreibung dort auch? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht und daher die Frage. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:46, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Spoentan würd ich mal sagen, wenn ich mich einmischen darf, es sollte immer alles in der neusten Rechtschreibung sein. --HenK | discuss 21:55, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Warum haben wir dann den Titel der der DS9-Episode Verrat, Glaube und gewaltiger Fluß nicht in Fluss geändert? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 22:07, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Bei Episodentiteln is es vllt. was anderes. Kann mich aber irren. --HenK | discuss 22:13, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Also ich mische mich auch mal ein. Titel sind eine Art Eigennamen, deshalb werden diese in der Form verwendet, die zur damaligen Zeit verwendet wurde. Die Rechtschreibung selbst sollte immer die aktuelle sein. Hoffe, das hilft.--Tobi72 22:14, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :So dachte ich das auch. --HenK | discuss 22:35, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Falls ich mich auch einmischen darf :) Ich dachte das so ebenfalls weshalb ich auch den Titel "Spock muß sterben!" eines Buches nicht geändert habe, bei dem Schauspieler Gert-Günter Hoffmann war ich offensichtlich übereifrig, sorry. Vielleicht sollten wir bei den Episodenbeschreibungen und Büchern ggf. einen Redirect, der die aktuelle Rechtschreibung berücksichtigt, erstellen, die Wikipedia macht das auch. --Andy Riker < just talk> 10:03, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Damit wäre meine Frage beantwortet. Was die Redirects angeht, finde ich eine gute Idee. Das würde ohnehin nur eine Hand voll Episoden betreffen und einige Romane. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:35, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Raumbasis vs. Sternenbasis Hallo! Du hast hier Raumbasis gegen Sternenbasis getauscht. In der Episode wird allerdings Raumbasis gesagt. Vielleicht könnten wir das entweder so: Raumbasis 73 oder besser noch mit einem Redirect regeln. Was meinst du? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 13:30, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Alles klar, hast Recht. In dem Fall ist der Redirect die Lösung. Auf die Idee, mal die Links auf die Sternenbasis zu checken, bin ich leider nicht gekommen. :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:40, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Redirect ist drin. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:42, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Humor Dein Link oben auf deiner Diskussionseite gefällt mir, ein genialer Einfall ;)--Klossi 18:25, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :In einem anderen Wiki steht etwas ähnliches, nur anders ausgerichtet. Da habe ich mir das so überlegt :)--Andy Riker < just talk> 18:36, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Wie gegesagt ich find sowas eine tolle Idee, mußte echt feiern darüber. --Klossi 18:52, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich bin auch drauf reingefallen, köstlich! :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:55, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lizensierung Da hast du dir ganz schön was vorgenommen ;-) Im Ernst: das Problem besteht nach meiner Einschätzung darin, dass die Copyrightvorlage beim Hochladeservice diese falsche Überschrift erzeugt. Ich wollte immer mal nem Admin oder so bescheid sagen. Es stimmt doch so: Lizen's'''ierung ist falsch und Lizen'z'ierung ist richtig? Dann frag ich mal wen... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ :Ich hab hier schon Änderungen gesehen, bei dem durch einen Bot Worte ersetzt wurden. Das wäre hier ja ein leichtes. Hier ist das z.B. so geschehen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:34, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Also das Problem mit der Upload-Vorlage ist behoben, nur mit nem Bot siehts schlecht aus. Ich werd mal sehen, ob ich in der MA/en mehr Erfolg damit habe. Zumindest werden keine neuen Fehler mehr erstellt. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:14, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, es dauert halt ein bisschen... aber die 5000 Änderungen bisher hätte ich nicht so gern von Hand erledigt... wenn du noch weitere Fehler findest, die damit ersetzt werden könnten, kannst du sie gerne auf die Benutzerseite des Bots notieren. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 19:52, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jake Sisko Ich sehe du baust gerade den Artikel Jake Sisko aus. Du solltest den Artikel vielleicht erst strukturieren. Das macht ihn zum Einen leichter zu bearbeiten, zum Anderen aber auch übersichtlicher und leichter zu lesen. Eine gute Strukturierung findest du z.B. im Artikel Julian Subatoi Bashir. Gruß --Tobi72 12:21, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Und wir brauchen noch einige gut ausgebaute Artikel.--Tobi72 19:21, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Kann ich mich nur anschließen setz den Artikel in Arbeit dann hast du deine Ruhe und du kannst dich dem Artikel widmen denn schließlich wurde eh der Artikel in den letzten Jahren kaum ausgebaut. --Klossi 19:24, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Beziehungsweise vs. bzw. Ja, stimmt, dazu gibt es keine Regelung. Ist einfach meine rein persönliche Vorliebe, dass ich Abkürzungen wie "z.B.", "usw." usw. in Artikel nicht leiden kann.--Bravomike 20:12, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Hallo! Ich glaube, deine Änderungen am Verb ''wissen sind falsch. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es heißt ich weiss oder ich weiß. Aber ich weis ist sicher falsch. Vielleicht könntest du das erstmal rückgängig machen. Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) OK, ich hab mal nachgesehen. Es schreibt sich tatsächlich du weißt bzw. ich weiß. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:25, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Gamma(-)Erandi-Nebel Passt ja hier hin: Im Deutschen wird „durchgekoppelt“, d.h. wenn mehrere Substantive zusammengefügt werden müssen sie immer mit Bindestrich verbunden sein. Gilt auch für Namen: Zefram Cochrane -> Zefram-Cochrane-Highschool (obwohl es in diesem Fall als englischer Eigenname sogar ohne geschrieben werden könnte, dann aber ganz ohne, denn wenn ein Bindestrich steht muss eben „durchgekoppelt“ werden). Leider wird in letzter Zeit immer öfter auf den Bindestrich verzichtet, weil die Leute nicht merken, dass das nicht nur orthographisch falsch ist, sondern vor allem den Sinn des Wortes verändert.--Bravomike 22:27, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :@Plasmarelais: Du hast Recht. Ich habe die Schreibweisen mit ihrer Bedeutung vetauscht, man wird nicht jünger...Danke, dass Du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. @Bravomike: Das hatte ich mir fast schon gedacht, wie Agrat-Mot-Nebel. Einer weniger von den Leuten, die nicht merken, dass sie nicht merkten. --Andy Riker < just talk> 13:36, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Andy Riker, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 11:58, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Bitte beachte, dass wir keine Bilder von MA/en mehr verwenden wollen, da dies ggf. dazu führt, dass diese nach einiger Zeit unbemerkt verschwinden. Deshalb bitte ich dich ggf. ein eigenes Bild hier hoch zu laden, an Stelle des Bildes von MA/en. Danke--Tobi72 12:34, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Umschlagtext Meinst Du die in Artikeln zitierten Umschlagtexte von Romanen? Die sollten auf jeden Fall nicht korrigiert werden, das sind ja Zitate. Für die Titel von Romanen selbst könnte man über eventuell über Weiterleitungen nachdenken.--Bravomike 18:18, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Links in Zitaten finden viele (sag' ich jetzt mal selbstbewusst, so geht es jedenfalls mir) unschön, und Logbucheinträge sind ja nun mal Zitate. Außerdem ist es technisch möglich, Logbucheinträge auszublenden. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele das wirklich machen, aber weil es möglich ist sollten sie keine exklusiven Infos enthalten.--Bravomike 18:28, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Warum und darum ad 1) Man kann auf diese Weise bei Kategorien angeben, nach welchem Begriff dann alphabetisch sortiert wird. Im konkreten Fall sorgt das dafür, dass in der Kategorie:Cardassianisch nicht 95% der Artikel unter „C“ stehen, sondern zum Beispiel das Ale unter „A“. ad 2) Ich hatte das als unpräzise und nun redundante Quelle für den zusätzlichen Wissenschaftsoffizier interpretiert, sorry dafür. Aber optimal wäre es natürlich, wenn es eine Episode gäbe, in der Data explizit als Wissenschaftsoffizier der Enterprise vorgestellt wird, dann könnte man die als Quelle für die erste Aussage angeben. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 23:05, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild fix Hi! Die Datei:TNG crew.jpg wurde nach Datei:TNG-Crew.jpg verschoben. Das betrifft auch deine Seite Benutzer Blog:Andy Riker/TNG -Die beste Serie-...nur TNG?. -- 08:46, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Editanfrage Sorry, hatte das "t" vergessen. Zudem noch etwas präzisiert.--Tobi72 17:17, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Begrüßung Danke für die Begrüßung! | Phorgo | Diskussionsseite | 12:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Deine Bilder Habe die Bilder durchgeschaut und jene eingefügt, die mir noch wichtig und relevant schienen. Danke für den Hinweis, die sind mir wohl durch die Lappen gegangen. Versuche die Bilder gleich immer einzufügen, aber nachdem ich gerade intensiv an den Episoden arbeit kann das schon mal passieren. Sorry --One of four 18:27, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Redundanz(?) Ist das nicht eher redundant noch "wenn es sehr kalt ist." beim "Steinerwärmen" anzufügen? Ich meine, wenn es nicht kalt wäre würde keiner auf die Idee kommen einen Stein zu beschießen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es sehr kalt sein muss (so wie bei deinem Screenshot), ich glaube ich habe auch Episoden gesehen, wo Steinschießen angesagt war und es nicht unbedingt lebensbedrohlich kalt gewesen ist. Aber entscheide selbst, ist nur ne Anmerkung von mir -- EyeOfTheBeholder 19:51, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: POV Jupp, haste recht und ich weiß ja schon über den POV bescheid, aber es passiert schnell, dass ich den übersehe. Ich versuche aufzupassen :-) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 19:53, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Reue Hallo, wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass Du in den Link auf Reue fixen müsstest, vgl. dazu Diskussion:Reue (Episode). Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 16:07, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: AZL-Anträge Oh, das hatte ich so dort gar nicht verstanden. Naja, jetzt gibts die AZLs, wenn sie abegelehnt werden, ok. Aber so geraten sie gleich noch etwas in den Fokus und vllt findet sich eine Verwendung. Dank dir für den Hinweis! -- 17:26, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Information Hi, vielleicht ist mittlerweile bekannt, dass ich oft Probleme mit den Kats habe, wenn ich neue Artikel schreibe. Das liegt daran, dass ich noch gar nicht weiß was ihr für Kats insgesamt habe. Wenn ich eine Kat vermute und anfange die einzugeben dann gibt die Vervollständigungshilfe oft nicht den Rest an und ich weiß es gibt diese Kat nicht. Dann meine ich manchmal, dass eine Kat richtig ist und nehme sie dann und weiß, dass sie zu 50% falsch ist und warte, dass die von euch geändert wird. Vielleicht sollte ich mir alle Kats mal in ihrer Gesamtheit irgendwo speichern um besser daraus auswählen zu können. Es gibt ja auch sicher eine Seite wo alle aufgelistet sind, hab nur noch nicht recherchiert. :) Gruß! --EyeOfTheBeholder 20:11, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zweite Haut Hi, schau Dir mal den Artikel "Die zweite Haut" an und zwar Verweise Gefängnis. Gruß--Sisko2375 17:36, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::geschah gerne. Gruß--Sisko2375 17:48, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Gelber Alarm Hab das nicht mit reingenommen, da ja nicht jedes Schiff eine Kampfbrücke hat und das Buch Technik der Enterprise bezieht sich ja speziell auf die Enterprise-D, welche ja auch eine Kampfbrücke hat.--Klossi 05:48, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die zweite Haut Hallo Andy, weil Du gerade an arbeitest, wäre es schön, wenn Du mal hier vorbei schauen könntest. Wir fragen uns, ob der Begriff „Undercover“ irgendwo mal gesagt wird, und zumindest im englischen Original kommt er in der Episode vor. Danke!--Bravomike 22:19, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank, damit ist schon mal ein Kandidat aus der Liste gestrichen--Bravomike 14:42, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die zweite Haut - Frage Wie sieht es hier bei dir mit der Bearbeitung aus? Das ist die Episode, die bei mir als nächstes auf der Liste zum Überarbeiten steht. Bist du da noch dran? Soll ich erst eine weitere Bearbeiten und die dann später nochmal machen? Gruß--Tobi72 21:27, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, ich überarbeite den dann später nochmal und mach erstmal mit anderen Episoden weiter.--Tobi72 20:17, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo Andy, nur der kurze Hinweis, im von Dir bearbeiteten Artikel Die zweite Haut noch die Links auf Datentranskript zu fixen. Danke!--Bravomike 21:12, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Venusmuschel Hallo Andy, ich habe gesehen das Du den Begriff "Meeresfrüchte" rausgenommen hast, ist der nicht richtig oder ....Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 16:57, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Andy, der Begriff "Meeresfrüchte" stammt in erster Linie aus der italienischen Küche, und zwar ist das ein Oberbegriff für alle Krustentiere und Muschelarten. Zb. die "Pizza Frutti di Mare" ist mit Meeresfrüchte belegt. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 20:47, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Morgen Andy, fände den Hinweis schon als wichtig.Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 08:23, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bild Hallo Andy, bitte trage zur Datei:Aikido.jpg noch schnell Beschreibung und Quelle nach (Lizenz fehlte auch). Danke! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 14:46, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, also eine ältere Version von dem Bild hat es scheinbar nicht gegeben. Aber jetzt ist ja alles da. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 13:28, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kommunikationsbild Meiner Ansicht nach nicht, denn das Holobild ist nur ein "Missbrauch" des Kommunikationsbildes.--Tobi72 14:26, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die zweite Haut Ein Hinweis, weil ich es in Deiner Arbeitsversion von anders gesehen habe: Für Dialogzitate gibt es die Vorlage:Dialogzitat. Danke für's Beachten, mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 22:47, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :War mir nur aufgefallen. Ansonsten sehr schöne Arbeit mit der Episode und dem was alles dazu gehört.--Bravomike 19:12, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re:Bild Hab das Bild als HGI in dem Artikel untergebracht, denke da passt es dann am besten hin. --Klossi 09:36, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Löschrichtlinien Im Prinzip ist die Zwei-Drittel-Regel schon ein guter Maßstab, da muss man aber manchmal ein wenig abwägen. Zum Beispiel wenn ein wichtiges Argument erst später in der Diskussion vorgebracht worden ist und klar ersichtlich ist, dass die Leute, die davor abgestimmt haben, das einfach nicht beachtet haben. So einen Fall gab es zum Beispiel bei Forum:AZL Executive Officer, da waren erst vier für das Löschen, dann kam ein neues Argument und einer hat seine Meinung geändert. Am Ende stand es rein formal immer noch 3:2 für Löschen, trotzdem gibt es den Artikel Executive Officer noch (momentan noch). Fragst Du wegen eines konkreten Falls? Wenn es um Forum:AZL Wahl zum Kai geht: Da hatte ich eigentlich darauf gewartet, dass einer der Spezialisten für das Thema mal die entsprechenden Vorschläge zur Rettung des Inhalts umsetzt. Ich wollte einfach nicht Löschen, bevor nicht der Inhalt irgendwo erhalten bleibt, aber vermutlich sollte das wirklich bald mal getan werden. Bei Forum:AZL Datei:Voyager Begriffe.pdf ist es ähnlich lange her, ich dachte nur, dass Pflaumes Hinweise nicht unwichtig waren. Aber anscheinend ist auch das gelaufen. Ich werde beide mal aufräumen.--Bravomike 12:47, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Weil Du die Rechte des Erstellers eines AZL ansprichst: Ersteinmal zählt der natürlich nur als eine Stimme. Was er aber machen kann, wenn sich die Sache entsprechend entwickelt, ist den Löschantrag zurückziehen und das Verfahren damit vorzeitig beenden.--Bravomike 16:19, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Der Unterschied ist, dass jeder Benutzer einen Artikel zum exzellenten Artikel machen kann, wenn die Abstimmung entsprechend ausgegangen ist. Bei Löschverfahren ist man immer auf die Willkür eines Admins angewiesen ;) --Bravomike 19:46, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nominierung zum Rollback Hallo Andy Riker, habe dich zum Rollback nominiert. Viel Erfolg.--Tobi72 00:50, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Rollback!--Tobi72 00:17, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations! --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'1]] 11:17, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke!-- 13:18, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re:Plural-Frage Danke für die Info. Hörte sich irgendwie komisch für mich an.^^ Und was nehmen wir da nun? --20:46, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das stimmt. Habs mal rückgängig gemacht. -- 20:57, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bildfix Kein Problem, hab schon Bravomike und Plasmarelais erlaubt Bildfixe auf der Seite Benutzer:Klossi/Raumschiffe und Stationen durch zu führen, da diese Seite für mich diese Seite für mich eine Just for Fun Seite ist, wo ich auch mal eine schöne Raumschiffübersicht habe. --Klossi 19:38, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hochfrequenz-Ultraschallgenerator Kannst du hier mal kurz gucken? Danke.--Tobi72 09:07, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bilder verschoben Hallo, ich habe ein paar Bilder verschoben, die du hier verwendest. Sie sind jetzt zu finden unter Datei:Serientitel TNG.jpg, Datei:Serientitel DS9.jpg und Datei:Serientitel VOY.jpg. -- 11:39, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Terror auf Rutia IV Hallo Andy, ich würde gern am Artikel Terror auf Rutia IV ein paar kleine Veränderungen an der Darstellerliste vornehmen. Da du den Artikel "in Arbeit" gesetzt hast, wollte ich vorab anfragen, ob das deine Überarbeitung irgendwie durcheinanderbringen könnte. --Pflaume 07:48, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren Rollback --Tobi72 20:09, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Andy, das Abwahlverfahren wurde nun eingeleitet.--Tobi72 23:53, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Die Abwahl ist abgeschlossen und die Rechte wurden daraufhin entzogen.--Tobi72 20:16, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC)